


I'm yours

by Lifeforyou



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Proper punctuation I don't know her, Some Fluff, alot of smut, bottom eliott, horny boys, who also love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeforyou/pseuds/Lifeforyou
Summary: This was supposed to be fluffy and uhh...escalated I guess ; )Basically make up sex.Probably a lot of mistakes. Read at your own risk.





	I'm yours

Eliott and lucas had tentatively made up. The argument was stupid but things were still on edge. They sat cross legged in bed facing each other, having promised to talk about it properly when they got home from school earlier. Lucas sighed. Taking a big breath and looking at eliott across from him. "I'm sorry. I was... ", he paused, trying to find the right words, slowly saying "... jealous. I know it's stupid. I thought you were keeping something from me and its not that I don't trust you, I do baby I swear, I just... I never wanna lose you. To anyone. I was afraid you'd leave me". He looked at eliott sitting there open mouthed, and took another deep breath before continuing, he lowered his eyes, his voice barely a whisper, threatening to break altogether. "I still am to be honest. That one day you'll come home and say you've met someone else. Or you'll wake up and look at me and just decide you don't want this anymore. That you don't want me. I know it's stupid. I trust you, its just my insecurities. I know it doesn't make sense, it's just, before I met you, I felt so alone. Like I had no one in my life that really cared about me, not even the guys, even though I know that's not true. But I felt if I disappeared no one would notice or care. I had no one that I could just be me with, someone I didn't have to pretend with. And then you changed that for a while, and when I thought you'd gone back to Lucille I felt the lowest I'd ever been. Abandoned all over again. That's why I reacted the way I did with idriss. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. It's my problem not yours". He could feel his cheeks burning and finally looked up at eliott, who was looking back, nothing but love and worry in his eyes, his voice tender as he spoke "Baby, anything that's your problem is my problem, and the same goes for me. We're a team, we need to share our problems or worries or fears. I know that now and I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it sooner. I didn't know how". Lucas reached for his sweet boys hands, intertwining their fingers. "I'm sorry I pushed it so much. You know you can talk to me about anything, anytime, but that doesn't mean you have to if you're not comfortable" Eliott smiled back at him, squeezing their fingers together. "I know. You know, before I met you, I felt so alone as well. Some days I would wake up and wonder if I'd still be breathing at the end of it. I feel better with you than I ever have. I'm not going anywhere. You don't need to be jealous. Baby I'm yours and no one elses".

Tears had formed in both their eyes by now. They pulled towards each other, now kneeling on the bed, their chests flushed close together. Lucas wrapped his hands around eliotts waist who reciprocated by holding lucas beautiful face as they kissed. Slowly at first, their words almost a whisper, meant just for them as they swore their love to one another. "I love you baby, forever. You're so beautiful". "i love you too, you're amazing baby". Eliott pulled back to look at lucas. His heart did funny things when they were like this. He spoke purposefully. "Show me I'm yours, show me I belong to you". Lucas rubbed their noses together - "What do you mean?" "Make love to me lucas". Lucas would have laughed any other time at the term but right now he couldn't, not with eliott looking so open and vulnerable, yet so hungry. Lucas parted his lips in slight shock. Not knowing what to say, eliott spoke instead. "Please baby, I want you so much, I want to feel you inside me" . Eliott pulled lucas towards him once more, lying on his back and pulling the shorter boy on top. Lucas tried to process the information. But he couldn't think, his brain short circuiting at what eliott had said. So he did what felt natural, he kissed him passionately and pushed his body into his boyfriend. He pushed upwards and eliott followed, lucas sitting astride him as they fumbled to remove their t shirts. Eliott pulled lucas closer by the waist, tongues and arms and hands everywhere, their passion quickly escalating. They both began moaning at the growing friction in their crotches.

Lucas was wearing sweats and his erection was painfully obvious. "fuck baby take these off". He scrambled to follow eliotts instructions, eliott taking off his own jeans and underwear in the process. Lucas lied back on top of him, resuming his position from before. They grinded forcefully, before lucas brain started to work again. "Wait wait, I wanna make you feel good", he kissed eliotts neck, sucking on his earlobe, before moving down to his chest "I wanna make you feel good baby". Eliott knotted his hands in his fluffy hair, encouraging him. Lucas kissed his left nipple, sucking gently while letting his hands roam. A moan came from above him when he sucked harder while he flicked it with his tongue. Lucas repeated the same on the right, then started to trail kisses lower, eliott opening his legs to make room for him.  
Lucas reached the delicious V of his abs, and wasted no time in moving lower, taking his cock in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the top before sucking back down. Eliott was so hard, so turned on. Lucas could already taste the precum, lapping it up with flicks of his tongue. He played with eliotts balls gently before taking each one in his mouth, causing eliott cock to spring and twitch above him. Eliott hips were thrusting by now, searching for more. Lucas wanted to make his boy feel good, so he remembered what eliott would do when the roles were reversed. He slipped a finger inside his mouth before teasingly tracing a line from eliotts balls to his ass. He circled gently around his target before pushing in slowly and building up a rhythm. "More" he heard from above. He had fingered eliott before, but lucas took a whole new pleasure in the thought he was opening his boyfriend up for his own cock. He took a whole new pleasure in seeing how wrecked eliott looked already. He wanted to make him feel as good as eliott makes him feel. He was starting to think too much, nerves coming to the fore, and slowed his finger. 

"Baby are you sure?" With some effort eliott opened his eyes. "Yes baby I want you. Just...go slow. I've never done this before" Lucas brain had slowed again. "What.. but you said you'd been with other guys before". "I have but not like this.. we-we did other stuff, not this. I never..." Eliott swallowed and looked so open, willing to give all of himself to his baby boy. "...Trusted anyone enough. Or wanted it this much. Please baby I want you. Get inside me".

Lucas swallowed thickly and gently removed his fingers. He replayed eliotts words. He never trusted anyone enough. Wanted it this much. It was his first time. Lucas didn't think it was possible to love eliott more but he was wrong. He was hesitant but encouraged when eliott pulled his arms to bring their bodies and faces together and kissed him passionately, wrapping his legs around lucas torso to emphasise his want. "Baby get inside me". Lucas reached to the beside drawer for the lube. He moved down between eliotts legs again, and squirted some lube on his fingers. He pushed inside with two fingers again before looking up. "You've gotta tell me if it doesn't feel good, or it hurts. Promise me". Eliott nodded "I promise". 

Lucas removed his fingers and lined up the head of his cock, pushing ever so slow and carefully into his boyfriend. He moaned at the same time eliott let out a long fuuuccccckkk. Fuck this felt good. He opened his eyes wanting to imprint this moment in his mind. He looked down at where they were joined, mesmerised, the outer rim of his cock and eliotts ass hole glowing with lube. He looked at how eliotts legs were spread for him, his hands pushing eliott thighs slightly apart as eliotts hands rested on his wrists. Eliotts chest moved quickly, his eyes closed, mouth open in an exagerrated O as his head rolled back, his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. He was beautiful. "Are you OK?" . "Yes just give me a minute". Lucas stilled, knowing he needed time to get used to the new fullness inside him and kissed eliott knees where they were floating mid air by lucas face, his hands on the back of eliott thighs. "Baby you feel so good, this feels amazing". Eliott let out a small laugh before moving his hips, giving lucas permission to move too.

Lucas started with slow shallow thrusts. He wanted to make it enjoyable for eliott, and knew as soon as he sped up he would cum himself. It felt overwhelmingly good. Amazing. Eliott lifted his hips to meet lucas slow thrusts, himself overwhelmed by the feeling. Lucas increased his pace, delicious long thrusts, in and out, in and out. Eliott felt so tight, hugging every centimetre of his cock. Eliott felt on fire, he angled his hips more, lucas moving his hands under his ass to support him. Eliott felt a jolt move through his body as lucas hit his prostate. He had never felt this before, a slow burning inside him from being pleasured like this. It was different, like his whole body was being stimulated from the inside out, not just his cock. His senses were in overdrive. The hot slapping sound, the squelch of the lube. The fullness was incredible. The slide as lucas dick pushed in and out, almost all the way before pushing back in, faster and faster. Lucas dick was perfect inside him, long and thick and filling him perfectly. He lost all control and let his legs fall apart further, lucas thrusting deeper. Lucas repositioned, quickly grabbing a pillow to prop up eliott hips, and leaned forward, his hands coming to rest either side of eliotts head, causing his abdomen to slap deliciously off the taller boys balls as he thrusted, lucas own balls slapping off eliotts ass. Eliott was going to cum. He needed to cum. He squeezed lucas biceps, moaned into his ears beside him. "Ughhhhh fuck fuck, don't stop, I'm gonna cum, fuck". Lucas reached a hand down and squeezed gently at the base of his cock, effectively stalling his release. Eliott whined. "Baby please" he moaned breathlessly. Lucas thrusted twice more, relaxing the pressure and after a couple of pumps eliott was cumming harder than he ever had in his life. It was incredible, and the feeling lasted longer than any orgasm he had before, lingering in his belly. Lucas gave another thrust and his head and shoulder shot off the bed, electrified as another burst exploded. He reflexes caused him to clench down tightly as he came, which only spurred lucas on before he was coming too, so deep eliott could feel the vein on the underside of lucas dick throbbing inside him. He clenched lucas biceps even tighter,causing the boy to fall on top of him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, not caring that they were covered in sweat and cum, both coming down from their high. Lucas slowly pulled out, causing a whine, before disappearing and coming back with a warm towel. He cleaned up Eliot, mopping up the cum and lube from his ass as eliott watching wordlessly, his breathing still rapid. His eyes followed lucas who moved to lie beside him and pulled the covers up. He turned his head and just stared as lucas smiled, gently kissing eliotts perfect face. "Are you okay?" lucas asked softly, tenderly cupping his face. No response. Eliott couldn't form words. "Did I hurt you?" "No. Its just I've never felt like that before. I've never cum like that before. How did you.. Where did you learn...how. Fuck". He laughed. "Well I know what makes me feel good so I thought you might like the same. That and Google". Eliott let out another small laugh, eyes still starstruck. "Fuck. That was amazing. That's definitely happening again". 

Lucas wrapped his body protectively around eliott. "So i was your first? I mean doing this?" "Yes. First only and last". They smiled, knowing that no matter how or what they fought about, they would always belong to one another, falling asleep nose to nose.


End file.
